The Wiggles of Robloxians Movie
The Wiggles of Robloxians Movie is a 2022 Australian Children's Film Plot Wally the Great (Anthony Guastalegname), great-grandson of Waldo the Magnificent, is the amateur magician whose dream is to win the competition at the Magic Club for Best Magician. However, he is confronted with the rival, Roland the Remarkable (Will Wagner), who believes Wally is a nobody. The Wiggles of Robloxians (James Clisby, Ryan Julian, Keiran Murphy and Rohan Hordern) are performing at a school. Mrs Bingle (Teagan Middling), the principal, had the accident with Keiran after she blows the whistle to wake Rohan up before the show, causing him to act extremely silly. The Wiggles start the show. Wally, watchs from behind a wall, sees Dorothy herself laying James's (who is a magician) magic wand on a table while sulking that everyone has forgotten her birthday but really they were trying to keep the surprise party for her a secret. Wally quickly snatches it but is caught by Dorothy. The 2 have a tug of war and the wand breaks in half. Meanwhile, the Wiggles decide to go out looking for Dorothy in the Big Red Car. They visit Henry the Octopus. Then, they visit Wags the Dog who fixes the wand but it is broken to bits after one of the Waggettes snatches it from Wally. Dorothy and Wally stop a Rose Robber and Go to a dance academy As The Wiggles continue their search for Dorothy, They happen upon Brrrrrr Street where they get frozen. Dorothy and Wally visit Captain Feathersword. Since the Wiggles have no luck finding Dorothy, they go to the Wiggle house where they ace a test given to them by the talking Door, mix up their skivvies, have a flashback of the first time they celebrated Dorothy's birthday, and do the Romp Bomp a Stomp. During the adventures that Dorothy and Wally have, their friendship grows more and more. Wally saves one of Captain Feathersword's shipmates and is rewarded a medal with a mini feathersword planted on it. Dorothy leaves and sits on a bench, sadly, complaining to Wally that nobody remembers her birthday. Wally then says "I didn't forget your birthday" which makes Dorothy a little bit better. Wally begins to daydream about his grandfather, Waldo, saying to him to believe in himself. Wally forgets all about the Magic Competition and is almost late but thanks to Dorothy, makes it. However, Jimbo the Juggler (Jacob Murray) blocks their way and say that Wally should put his vehicle in the full car park but Wally thinks quick and says "You find a spot" and tosses his helmet at him leaving Jimbo pinch-faced. He then signs in and runs into Roland who clearly amuses the judges when his score is 9-9-9. Wally find his Grandfather's old chest of magic supplies and is confident in himself. The Wiggles are waiting for Dorothy to come to the party but nobody shows up. After Wally does his magic act, the judges score him 10-9-9. He wins the competition which leaves Roland jealous but at the same time impressed. Wally takes Dorothy to her party when it is just about to be canceled and the party begins. Dorothy is proud in she has found a new friend and that her friends remembered her birthday. Songs # Hey There Wally # Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)* # Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist)* # Rock a Bye Your Bear* # We Like to Say Hello # Quack Quack # Rockin' and a Rollin' Sea # Boom Boom # Mrs Bingle's Theme # Tap Wags # Ballerina Ballerina # Ooh! It's Captain Feathersword # Romp Bomp a Stomp # I'm a Cow* # Nya Nya Nya # Wally's Dream Music # The Chase # Magic Club Music # Let's Have a Party # Wiggly Medley # Wigglemix (Album only) Cast * James Clisby as James Wiggle and the voice of Henry the Octopus * Rohan Hordern as Rohan Wiggle * Ryan Julian as Ryan Wiggle * Keiran Murphy as Keiran Wiggle * Lance Guintu as Captain Feathersword * Anthony Guastalegname as Wally the Great * George Machado as Cecil * Jacob Murray as Jimbo the Juggler * Will Wagner as Roland the Remarkable * Teagan Middling as Mrs Bingle and the voice of Dorothy the Dinosaur * Toby Van den Brink as the voice of Wags the Dog * Dylan Madurun as the voices of the Waggetes * Liam Boyle as the Lifesaver * Michael Donus as the Postman * Justin Amador as the Rose Robber *Emily Marks as Officer Beaples *Vontu Wren as Alfonso Tiramisu *Jessica Belz as Ballerina *Nick Cullen as Male Dancer *Zye Flucas as the voices of Iggy, Ziggy and Frank *Brandon Hoski as the voice of Door Soundtrack Personnel * Keiran Murphy - Lead Vocals, Guitar * Ryan Julian - Guitar * James Clisby - Vocals, Guitar and Voice of Henry the Octopus * Rohan Hordern - Lead Vocals on Track 14, Keyboards * Teagan Middling - Backing Vocals and Voice of Dorothy the Dinosaur * Lance Guintu - Captain Feathersword * Toby Van den Brink - Voice of Wags the Dog * Dylan Madurun - Voices of the Waggetes * Anthony Guastalegname - Guest Vocals * George Machado - Bass * Frank Lopresti - Drums * Vontu Wren - Lead Vocals on Track 11 * Zye Flucas - Voices of Iggy, Ziggy and Frank * David Polk - Saxophone Gallery The Wiggles of Robloxians Movie Cover.png|Prototype AUS Album The Wiggles Of Robloxians Movie US Cover.jpeg|US Album Cover The_Wiggles_Of_Robloxians_Movie_UK_Cover.jpg|UK Album Cover The Wiggles Of Robloxians Movie AUS DVD.jpeg|AUS DVD Cover The Wiggles Of Robloxians Movie US DVD.jpeg|UK DVD Cover The Wiggles of Robloxians Movie DVD US Cover.png|US DVD Cover Trivia * Chris Bixby was originally going to be played by Chris Bixby but Fred told Ryan that the latter hates him and that they didn't get along so he was replaced by Will Wagner Category:2022 Category:Albums Category:ABC DVD